


Love Cuffed

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Love Confessions, rated M for drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Best friends Bellamy and Clarke are supposed to spend the next few hours handcuffed together and its fine.Except Bellamy's been in love with Clarke for ages.And he promised Raven that if he doesn't tell Clarke by a certain time frame, she can set him up again.And that timeframe ends today.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Love Cuffed

Some days Bellamy regrets joining a frat.

He loves his brothers, he loves the scholarship it gave him, the network oppurtunities it provides for him, he loves the house they live in, he loves the friends he's made.

But right now he hates it.

He looks at the name on his paper _Clarke Griffin_. 

Any other time, he would be happy getting her name. She's one of his best friends but tonight on cuff night, it's the last thing he wants do to. 

Cuff night is an old tradition, one where one boy and one girl get handcuffed together.

It's a way to build new relationships with orgs and makes new friends.

The only time handcuffs come off in when one of the pairs insists to have it removed or someone needs to use the restroom. 

There was an unspoken challenge- the couple to stay together the whole night never had to pay for any drinks both at the bar or to enter any party for the rest of the year. Last year Murphy had gotten handcuffed to Raven and they had won. Last year he lasted an hour before he had to uncuff himself from Echo. 

There are rules of course, cuffed couples stay insight at all times, no ducking into rooms, there's a special signal they have that each org agrees on beforehand in case anyone feels uncomfortable for any reason.  
Someone people like Cage and Ontari aren't allowed to participate- Cage attempted to spike a drink and Ontari made Murphy uncomfortable and they take the stuff seriously.

This year Bellamy had entered his name again, best case scenario he meets a cool girl and they kick ass at beer pong and gets her number- maybe they make out maybe she gives him the notes for his bio class. Worse case he gets partnered with his sister or with Echo again and he doesn't even put get cuffed. 

But he got Clarke's name.

He didn't even realize Clarke was participating.

He feels a bit hurt that she didn't tell him.

But the hurt is pushed away by a stronger feeling- anxiousness.

See Clarke Griffin isn't just his best friend, he's been in love with her for years, well for as long as he has known her. 

He's just never said a word because she seemed to go for people like Finn and Lexa- nice hair, good bone structure and absolute dicks. 

And sure he was a dick, but he wouldn't cheat on his partner nor would be manipulate his partner and steal their internship from them.

He was the type of guy who hooked up with a lot people, played his music too loud but you needed a ride at two am, Bellamy's the guy to call. You need someone to cuddle you, he'll wrap his arms around you without even blinking. 

He was as Clarke affectionately referred to him as a good dick.

Clarke just wasn't interested in good dicks or his dick in general.

His feelings for Clarke weren't a secret, everyone knew about them, everyone but Clarke. 

For the past six months Raven had been urging him to move on- she had attempted to set him up with Mel, with Shaw, with Atom, and even with Echo. 

But nothing. 

He had gotten Raven to lay off but if and only if he confessed his feelings for Clarke before a certain date. After that he would be at Raven’s mercy and she had several potential dates and ideas for what his dating profile would say.

That date was tonight.

He was fucked.

There was no way he could be handcuffed to Clarke, get drunk and not be expected to confess something. 

He briefly thought about forfeiting but Clarke was his best friend and she so would be suspicious. Plus they were both super competitive so everyone would know something was wrong.

His best hope would be that someone else beat him and Clarke or that Raven wouldn't say anything.

His heart sinks when he gets a message from Raven- _Tick Tock Blake, kill the girl or get ready to start kissing frogs."_

It's a reference to his nickname for Clarke but the idea of telling Clarke over even Raven telling Clarke makes his stomach turn.

* * *

Being a senior in college means that his desire to dress to impress was gone.

There day he show up to the frat parties in whatever shirt make his arms look good.

Tonight he's in a blue henley and pair of jeans, scruff on his face because he's too lazy to shave and drunk Clarke likes to run her hands though his hair and touch his beard and he's just really gone for her. His hair is a mess because he keeps running his hands though it as he waits for Clarke to get there.

What if he told Clarke tonight?  
But then it wouldn't be fair to tell her, not when they are going to be handcuffed together for the night.  
But what if he lost her?  
What if she loved him back?  
What if he lost her friendship?  
What if she decides to make out with someone while being handcuffed to him?

That's what happened last year, Raven and Murphy were handcuffed together and he spent half the party making out Emori, Raven hadn't minded as she simply spent the evening flirting with Shaw, who was handcuffed to Emori.

His heart skips a beat when he sees her, she's dressed in a pair of leather pants that are going to send him into cardiac arrest and a blue body suit that just really shows off her chest, the star necklace he gave her around her neck and he's going to die.

She's the fucking hottest perosn he has ever seen and he's in love with his friend and he's about to be handcuffed to her for the party.

"Hi Bell!"

She wraps her arms around him, her lips brushing his cheek and he curls his arm around her waist and he stutters as he realizes that the back of her body suit is low- non existent, "Hey Princess."

Clarke tells her all about her day as they wait to get inside. Roan grins at them as they hold out their wrists- his left and Clarke's right and Roan snaps the furry cheetah print cuffs around them.  
Both of them head straight to the drinks and then make their way to the dance floor.  
Octavia's handcuffed to Bellamy's roommate Gabriel and Gaia is handcuffed to Miller the two of them talking, no doubt about the class they shared. Gaia's girlfriend, Harper is handcuffed to Miller's boyfriend Monty and the two of them are dancing on the dance floor laughing.  
Shaw is attached to Luna and Raven has no cuff and when she sees them she groans and holds up their bare wrist, "Jasper."  
Clarke laugh- Jasper and Raven like to argue a lot, being handcuffed together would be a nightmare.

"No fair, you two lucked out."  
Clarke beams up at Bellamy, "This is pretty much my dream come true."

Bellamy’s hearts skips a beat.

A dream come true? 

Being handcuffed to him is a dream come true for Clarke? 

He shakes head, she probably means that she’s happy being handcuffed to her best friend. 

It doesn’t mean anything else.

Raven eyes then both a smirk on her face, “I’m sure you’re not the only one who’s dreams are coming true.”

Raven turns to leave them. But then she spins back around and looks at Bellamy” Tick tock Blake.” 

The back of his neck burns as Clarke’s at him curiously her blue eyes frame by mascara that makes them pop more, like even more than usual. 

“What was that about?”

He shakes his head and gestures to the beer pong table, “up for a game?”

She frowns at the way he avoids her question but the competitive fire in her is lite and she's eager to start kicking ass.

Their opponents are Bree and Atom. They’re good kids they just lack the teamwork and the coordination and the ability to read each other mind that he and Clakre has.

They're winning and he hasn't missed a shot when Clarke had interlocked thier fingers so they were holding hands and the ball bounced off the rim of the cup and everyone groans. They are still winning but Bellamy runs a hand through his hair as he squeezes his hand, reassuring him.

It sends his heart racing and Bellamy tells himself that Clarke holdign his hand makes sense they are handcuffed together they are best friends it makes sense for her to hold his hand instead of simply letting it dangle there.

It's platonic hand holding.

But his heart is racing and he's aware of how small her hand is in his, and everytime she gets a ball into a cup, she squeezes his hand and shoots him a huge smile and does a cute little jump that has his eyes drifting down and he's a goner.

Their second game is with Jasper and Harper, Monty simply watching and cheering them on. 

They play two games, winning both and afterwards Jasper dashes to the kitchen to bring back shots for them.

It burns as it goes down and Clarke giggles, wrapping an arm around his waist and she looks up at him, her blue eyes dark, a blush on her cheeks.

She's adorable.

He press a kiss to her hair and she turns to nuzzle his neck and his hand squeezes his cup, spilling its contents to the floor. Octavia presses a cup into his hand before pulling Gabriel to the kitchen.

They play one more game, this time with Luna and Miller teaming up, Miller's wrist now bare as Gaia had decided to take her drunk girlfriend home. Luna has her hand out to the side where Shaw is making out wih Raven aganist the wall.

Despite Luna's hand being stretched to the side, Luna and Miller win the game and Clarke shurgs it off pulling Bellamy to dance.

He doesn't dance, everyone knows that.

But Clarke isn't everyone.

The room is crowded and Clarke presses her ass against him and he nearly chokes on his drink.

He passes the drink to the closest person next to him because Clarke has an arm around his neck, her fingers playing the curls on the back of his neck and her hips are moving and he swears he's died and gone to heaven.

Someone gets too close to them and he grips Clarke's hip tightly, pulling her closer to him and she turns her head, her lips brushing his jaw and he shivers.

He can feel his cock stirring and tries to think of something, anything that would keep his thoughts off of Clarke's grinding and of how good she smells and how small she is under his hands. 

She's his friend, sure he's in love with her but they are best friends and sure she would probably laugh it off if she realize he was hard, tease him about it

And he didn't think he could stand it if she teased him about it, as if the fact that he has a crush, that he's in love with her is something she finds funny. 

It woud break his heart.

She wouldn't tease him to be cruel but because for Clarke the idea that he could in love with her is ridiculous. She would sooner believe the world is flat before she believes he's in love with her.

He looks up from Clarke's blonde hair and the amazing few he has of Clarke's tits to see Raven looking at him, she smirks when she catches his eyes and them mouth "Tick tock."

She holds up one figner and his stomach drops.

One hour.

One more hour until he and Clarke wins the cuffed challenge.

One more hour until his deal with Raven is done and she will either tell Clarke herself to set him up.

One more hour until he has to force himself to move on and fall out of love with Clarke.

* * *

He buries his head into her hair breathing in the scent of her apple scented shampoo.

Loving Clarke is so embeded in him, in his veins that he's not sure he can ever truly move on.

Some days the words are on the tip of his tognue, they'll be curled up in his bed watching a movie and he thinks _I want to do this for the rest of my lifem_ and then he'll see her phone and see the name Cillian or Mel or Roan or Anya and he remembers that Clarke doesn't see him as a potential fuck buddy much less a potential lover, her's her best friend

That's all he is.

All he ever will be.

So he lets himself enjoy this last hour, lets himself revel in what it means to love Clarke Griffin.

He nuzzles her hair.

"I love you."

She giggles, her lips skimming his jaw, a light kiss, "I love you too, you're my best friend."

His heart drops but he instead he spins her around and her smile is so bright that it lights up the room.

A soft smile appears on his face and she gently touches his cheeks.

"Bellamy Blake, do you know that you have the sky on your face?"

He presses her forehead against hers, nudging her nose and she lets out a shuttered breath.

"Do you Clarke Griffin know that you have the sky in your eyes?"

Their lips are so closed that he could simply kiss her, he could run his hand through her hair, curl his fingers around the back of her neck and kiss her gently.

But he can smell the alcohol on her breath and he can't do it, he can't kiss her.

He deserves more than his only kiss with Clarke to be a drunken kiss and she shouldn't have to deal with anyone much less her best friend kisisng her when she's drunk.

So he pulls away and kisses her forehead instead, "Let's get some water."

He doesn't give her time to argue guiding her towards the kitchen, Octavia has her handcuffs off, she's siting on the coutner while Gabriel makes drinks, she's got a hickey on her neck and Gabriel's got listick on jaw and Belamy grimaces.

He's thrillled about thw two of them but sometimes he really wishes that Ocatavia wasn't dating his roommate.

Gabriel hands them glasses of water and Clarke drinks her greedily and Bellamy hands her his glass.

He ignores the knowing look in his sister's eyes.

"So you two having fun?"

"We played three beer pong games before losing to Luna. I also got Bellamy to dance."

Clarke sounds so proud of the fact that he danced and Octavia' eyebrow goes up and she shoots her brother an amused smile.

"You got my brother to dance? Thought he didn't dance."

"I dont dance."

Clarke laughs and Octavia rolls her eyes, and Bellamy thinks that if she keeps rolling them they are going to get stuck like that.

"Only for Clarke?"

Bellamy scowls at his sister.

"She doesn't step on my shoes."

Octavia nearly falls off the counter as she tries to swat at him but Bellamy neatly side steps her and tugs Clakre in front of him, using her as sheild.

"That was one time! Using Clakre as a shield, how dare you."

Clarke giggles as Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close and she points her finger at Octavia.

"Back off O, I will fight you."

Octavia jokingly raises her fists in the air, "Want to go a few round Griffin?"

"To defend Bellamy's honor? Let's take this outside."

Bellamy has seen Clarke defind his honor, she punched Cage Wallace when he made a comment about him and Steve. She got a girl kicked out of another sorority for makign a racist comment towards him, and once when she had found him after a bad arguemnt with his sister, nursing a swollen jaw, she had actaully gone to yell at Octavia.

He and his sister were doing better, theraphy with Dioyza helped a lot and after that Octavis and Clarke were good but Bellamy also knew a part of Clarke would never forgive Octavia for what she did to him. 

And while he knew the girls were joking, he also knew that it coudl get serious fast, Clarke was protective of him and Octavia didn't always know her own strenght.

He didn't want either one of them to get hurt. 

So he spins Clarke around, her feet leaving the floor for a second and her nails dig into his arm, her head thrown back in laughter and it’s the most enchanting sound he has ever heard.

Then he sees Raven, arms crossed, a sad look on her face.

She holds up two fingers and his heart drops.

Two minutes.

He puts her down.

"We should go find Roan."

Clarke looks hurt and her lower lip trembles, she lets go of his hand and she steps away, standing as far as way as she can attached to him.

"You don't want to be handcuffed to me anymore?"

He's quick to reassure her, reaching to intertwine their fingers. 

"I always want to be with you, but we're the lasts ones and I'm getting tired, I want to go home soon so unless you want to come home with me..."

Clarke bites her lip, deep in thought and Bellamy tries not to think aboout how bad he wants to kiss her, how badly he wants to bring her home and fuck her and how he want to cuddle her and make her breakfast the next morning and do that every day for the rest of his life.

He sees Roan leaning against the wall, his arm around Luna, talking to Wells, the two of them fliritng with him and Bellamy feels bad for intrerupting them but he needs his handcuffs off before he does soemthign stupid like kiss her.

"Roan!"  
The long haired man holds up a finger and Bellamy ignores the urge to demand that Roan uncuff them.  
Roan and Luna lean in, Roan's arm next to Wells' head and Luna rising to kiss him, to kiss both Wells and Roan.  
Then Roan pulls away and makes his way to them.  
"Why am I not surprised you two won."  
Bellamy peeks at the clock, one minute.  
"Do you have the keys?"  
Roan clicks his tongue, "Why in such a hurry? I thought this would be a dream control for you."  
"Because he's afirad of doing something he shouldn't."  
All eyes are on Raven- curious except for Bellamy who's shaking his head pleading with her to keep her mouth shut.  
30 seconds.  
"Afriad of what?"  
Roan seems to see the look on Bellamy's face because he's pulling the keys out and reaching for their cuffs.

Two things happen at the same time, a split second after each other.  
Raven told confessed for Bellamy and the handcuffs clattered to the floor as Clarke looked at Bellamy wide.  
"Bell?"  
Her voice is soft, so soft that he almost can't hear it and Bellamy stands there frozen before he turns and is runs out of the room.

* * *

Clarke looks at everyone, hoping that someone will give her an answer, hoping that someone will say something. Some of them like Luna and Gabriel are staring at her with pity, Octavia is glaring at Raven. Wells wraps an an arm around her shoulder,”Let’s get you home.”

Clarke's eyes are on the door, the handcuffs on the floor, "Raven... is it true?"

"Clarke..."  
She shakes her head and looks at Raven, blue eyes blazing, “is is true?”

Raven presses her lips together and Clarke looks at Gabriel.  
"Gabe?"  
His eyes are soft, "You need to talk to him."

* * *

_Bellamy's afraid to tell you he's in love with you_  


The words echo in his head.  


He had retreated to his room, locking the door and then for good measure moving the desk in front of it.  
Gabriel would have to crash somewhere else because he wasn't going to open that door.

He lays in his bed, and covers his eyes.

What was he thinking?

He should have said something.

Laughed it off.

Admitted it.

Told Raven off.

Something, anything better than running away.

But he couldn't get Clarke's blue eyes out of his mind.

She looked in shock.

But in shock at what?

That he loved her?

Was she in shock because she loved him too?

Because she felt bad for him- falling for her when she just saw them as friends?

Was she in shock because she didn't expect Raven to say anything?

He groans and flips over, burying his head into the pillow.

There's no point in thinking about it.

He had bolted and Clarke probably wouldn't say anything.

He just hoped that didn't ruin their friendship.

He would glady take their friendship over a relationship any day because it meant that he got to have her in his life.

* * *

Clarke's not surprised to see that Bellamy's door is locked.

She needed to see if there was an easy way before she went to scale a tree.

Bellamy and Gabriel always leave their window open a little bit, and she knows that Octavia has sneaked into the boys' room to leave Bellamy his birthday present rather than go through the door because she needs to be the first one to say something. 

(Neither Clarke or Bellamy have the heart to tell her that Clarke is the one who says it first, calling him at midnight exactly.)

So Clarke slowly climbs the tree, cursing Bellamy in her head because while not drunk, she's tipsy enough to know that climbing a tree is stupid and dangerous and will result in a lecture one Bellamy realizes what she did.

But allif fair in the game of love.

When Raven had told her about Bellamy's feelings her heart had skipped a beat. 

She had been nursing a crush on Bellamy for a while.  
She just assumed that she wasn't his type.  
But she had seen the panic in his eyes and she thinks of way he dances with her, the way he drops things to be there for her, the ease in his body when she runs her hands through his hair, the way he shares things with her, the look in his eyes when he looks at her- soft and loving. 

But of course he took off before she could kiss him. 

So here she was, climbing through a window to kiss him.

She winces as the window squeaks as she pushes it up so she can get through.

Bellamy looks up from his pillow and somethign hits the ground.  
His eyes widen when he sees the familiar head of blonde standing up, adjusting her breasts which nearly had fallen out of her bodysuit and he sits up in alarm.  
"Clarke."  
She looks up and then she's shoving him.  
"You absoulte cocky hot nerdy idiot... did you ever stop to think that I like you too?"

Bellamy's jaw drops, "You like me?"  
Clarke doesn't answer him, at least not verbally, instead she cups his jaw and straddles him, kissing him hard.  
He takes a second to respond but then he's got on hand fisting her hair, the othr running down her back, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer.  
They fall back onto the bed, Clarke's hand in his hair whole he runs his over the curve of her ass.

Eventually Clarke pulls away and sits up, looking down at him.  
"I've been in love with you since that party where some asshole spilled a drink over me and you gave me your shirt to wear."  
"You were a freshman... what about Finn? Lexa? Niylah? Roan? Cillain."  
"Finn's a dick, Lexa used me, Niylah was a one month thing. Roan needed my help trying to pick up Luna and Wells and Cillian was like the white version of you, just as dick, and no a good dick."  
"You've liked me since you were a freshman?"  
"You were cute and liked to rant about the greek gods while drunk and gave her a shirt to wear, how could I not? Plus you're my best friend and my dad always told me to marry my best friend."  
Bellamy surges up to kiss her, and she slides her hands through his dark curls, tugging on them as moans as he runs his fingers down her spine.  
She pulls away and reaches for his shirt and he stops her.  
"I want to take you out to dinner first."  
She can see how serious he is about this and sighs, letting go of his shirt.  
"Fine, you can wine and dine me then fuck me into the mattress but I'm staying here so I can cuddle you."  


She stand up, twisting and wiggling out of her leather pants and Bellamy groans burying his face into the pillow while Clarke strips down and slides into his bed in his soft tan shirt.  
He turns to looks at her and she runs a finger across his cheekbones, "Stars."  
She presses a soft kiss to his cheeks then his nose and he can feel his cheeks warming up over her soft, adoring touches.  
She wraps her arms around him, fingers in his hair and she pulls him closer until she can feel his breath on her collarbone, he nuzzles the top of her breasts before his arm tightens around her waist.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that you write and aren't sure if you like it or not but... leave me a comment?
> 
> sending love


End file.
